


Push and Pull

by Webbsie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor - Freeform, Kara's a elf(changeling)/Haltija, Lena's a Witch/Seer, Mythic au, Slow Burn, Will add more tags later lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webbsie/pseuds/Webbsie
Summary: Kara and Lena find that they need each other in more ways than oneMythic AU, will update this after I get going plot wise





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that's been rattling around my brain, not sure where it's going but I'm excited.  
> Short chapter to introduce the way I write the characters and the world to start us off  
> A lot of this might change tbh

-Lena-  
I've been having these dreams. Visions run in my family so I wasn't surprised at the realness. It was what they held. Who they showed. It was almost always the same girl. Blonde hair, and blue eyes full of fear. And then this feeling, in my own chest, love. Absolute, unconditional love. And fear, gut wrenching fear of losing this blonde stranger. It wasn't abnormal to wake up ill after words. Running to empty my stomach's contents, after the first few times I stopped eating heavy dinners.

 

This time it was different, the blue eyed woman collapsed out of my view, revealing a cloaked figure. And a laugh that chilled me too my bones. Everything about them was familiar. And then I woke, in a cold sweat, thankful for skipping dinner the previous night.  
I kicked my tangled bedding off, standing and going to the window. I had hoped coming back to Ireland, to my roots would help. Maybe ease the visions, or even help me see more clearly. Anything would be better than being stuck in this awful grey middle ground.  
So here I stand, up before the sun, looking at the moonlit cliffs a hundred meters from my cottage.

This had always been my favorite time, maybe it was because of my origins. Three a.m when you could feel the magic flow through your veins stronger than ever. But also there was something about the way things looked and sounded. The moon turning everything silver and quiet that settle upon the shoulders of the earth around me. I always felt more grounded at this hour, whether it was when I had lived in the busy city of Paris or here on the outskirts of Dublin.

I missed the city, I had considered moving into Dublin instead of buying this cottage. As much as I loved the serenity of the countryside I longed for the hustle and bustle of the city. The people, the smells. Though with a family like mine it was impossible to ever really feel at home in them. With my mother on the run and brother still catching press even from prison I decided I was ready to give up my love for the city and find somewhere I could settle down.

My closest neighbouring house was a mile away and currently empty anyways. Plus I could still go to the city without much hassle anytime I pleased. With a bit of work and a touch of magic I had made myself a garden and had begun to feel at home here. No one sneering at me or spitting my last name in my face when I stepped out the door. If it weren't for the visions I like to believe my life at this small college would be the closest to perfect that it's ever been.

I shake my head, leaving the window to go down the hall to my meditation room. Hoping I could disconnect from the physical realm and speak with my ancestors as I knew sleep was only a wish at this point.

-Kara-  
I stretch with a hum as I walk through the woods. I had been trying to explore as much as possible, being new to Ireland. I had bounced around a lot this past year. Moving from my Finnish homelands, to america for about six months, to Scandinavia for a while and now here. Here felt right. I found a small cottage for a reasonable price and spent a majority of my savings on it. I was heading back there now, barely on schedule to beat the shipping service there.

When I came to Ireland I felt like something was pulling me to stay here. Being half changeling I had slightly hoped that something had to do with my past but the longer I roamed the more I realized the pull was different than that I felt as a teen. It was what drew me to the outskirts of the city, where it was quieter than I'd like after spending so long in various cities around the world. Though the longer I spent among the trees the more I felt at home.

I arrived shortly thereafter to my new home. It was a risk to buy when I moved around so much, but I was ready to settled down, at least for a bit. I unlocked the door and breathed in the smell of the sea that mingled with the slightly musty rooms. The previous owners had cleaned it before I came to look at it but it was an older home so it still held that unlived in smell. It came partially furnished which was a blessing as I had never bought proper furniture while moving around. The shipping service would come with my bags and the few boxes of things I had collected along the way and didn't want to part with.

When the van pulled up a hairy man with a tired smile hopped out and helped you pack everything into the house. He waved over his shoulder with a yawn as I closed the door behind him. I took in a breath and went to the window seat in the living room to start sorting through the first box. After putting my headphones in a I sat contently humming to myself as I go through my box of records. I set them to the side, not sure where I want them and then grab a shoe box that had got tossed in with the records. I smiled sitting back and opening the box packed full of pictures. A lot of them were prints and Polaroids from my travels but the bottom of the box held the ones I treasured most. Photos from when I became a Danvers. Despite what I was supposed to be they took me in as their own. Alex becoming the loving sister I never thought I’d have, and Eliza and Jeremiah had done all they could to fill the confused void that had formed after being abandoned on their doorstep when I was ten years old. Even after Jeremiah died while researching my kind the Danvers’ loved me unconditionally.

I could feel my eyes tear up and I held the last photo we took together when I stopped by before heading to Ireland. They understood my need for answers but I know it was hard for them when I left with only a few days notice. I looked out the window, cursing the sad song I was too lazy to change before my keen ears perked at the rumble of something coming down the gravel road. Hoping to catch a glimpse of my neighbour I sat up gently placing the photo back in the box so I could get a better look. A sleek back car drove casually past. I could just see through the tinted windows thanks to my advanced vision and I let out a little gasp at the sight.

The woman driving the car was gorgeous, as it went past those few seconds slowed and I was in awe. And then this feeling pushed itself through, a nervous jump of my pulse, then a flash of green eyes that pierced through me. All of this mixed with a sudden pull in my chest telling me I needed to know this stranger.


	2. Unlikely Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet each unexpectedly during a day in the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye, I'm still goin'! I'm trying to incorporate dialect that shows there geographic heritages (Finland/Whales and Ireland/Paris) so I might come back and fix things as I get a steady hold on their voices.

-Lena-

 

I flip through the radio stations and settle on some alternative sounding song. I drive past the closest thing I have to a neighbouring house and glance at it. A bit smaller than mine but quaint, just I was about to look away I nearly slammed on my breaks when I saw someone in the window. For a brief moment you lock eyes with ones the color of the sky. My heart clenched. I know those eyes, I’ve seen them a hundred times. I blink and I've past the house, and I tell myself it can't be. The frantic beat of my heart told me otherwise. 

 

I pulled into dublin and smiled at the familiarity of the hustle even this early in the morning. I just had a few errands to run, first check in on the chain of my stores that resided here, then a VidMeeting with the Chinese district managers after a problem the week before. After that, coffee, definitely coffee. I pulled up to the newest location to Dublin with a sigh, putting on my business face before heading in. 

 

The meetings went by smoothly, the local stores were running well and sales were up due to the time of year. The Dublin Halloween festival was in a few weeks so witches looking to stock up and kids looking for trouble or safe pranks had flooded the stores. I said farewell to the worker of the newest store, an American Warlock around my age named Winn. He smiled warmly as I glanced back one more time before heading to my car.

As I climbed in and fastened my seatbelt my phone rang. I sighed before answering. It was the manager of one of my stores a few miles away in the center of the city. Her voice was panicky as she informed me a angry looking crowd had formed outside, demanding “To see the witch in charge.” I resisted the urge to growl in annoyance as I assure her I would be there as soon as I could. As I pulled up I fought the anger at seeing the crowd with signs. I put on a neutral expression and climbed out of my car.

 

-Kara-

 

By the time I got everything unpacked I was realizing how much more I would need to make this place feel like a home. While it came with some furnishings, it didn’t have much. It was only around one in the afternoon so I figured a trip into the city would be a good place to start. Not to mention I hadn't eaten since before arriving and was feeling starved. I opened the uber app with a frown hoping they would pick me up out here, I really needed to invest in a car. I sighed in relief as I managed to find one and went to the bathroom to wash up quickly and pull my blonde waves into a loose braid. A few minutes later my phone dinged with a message telling me my driver was here, grabbing my sunglasses and bag I was out the door.

 

I had the uber let me out right as we hit city center, waving thanking him as I climbed out. I took a deep breath as I absorbed the sounds of the city. I always felt it odd how much I loved the city. Most elves, of any kind, prefered rural areas or the forest homes. Even my other heritage, my Haltija half, normally preferred wooded areas. I meandered for a bit, going into a few furniture shops and picking up applications at a few coffee shops and restaurants along the way.

 

As I walked I felt a pull towards the busier part of O'Connell street, where the more rustic looking shops resided. I took in the sights and smells until my eyes fell on an angry looking crowd. My stomach was immediately in a knot and I started to cross the street until I felt the pull again. Pushing my sunglasses up,I scanned the crowd and read signs:

 

_ Go to Hell Luthor! _

 

_ You give Witches a bad name! _

 

_ Like mother like daughter _

__

I furrowed my brow, I had heard the Luthor name, and I knew the scandal behind it. My cousin had taken down Lex Luthor's gang in Scotland three years ago. I look to see the person face the crowd and my heart stopped. It was her, the woman from the car.. From my dreams. I didn’t realize until then why she looked so familiar. Angry green eyes flashed across the crowd, betraying her mostly neutral face as she countered each and every accusation. A nervous woman stood behind her, wringing her hands. 

I found myself drawn to the the crowd. I hovered at the edge and listened intently as a horned man spat disgusted words at her.

 

“We know your aim, Witch, you think you can change a name and start over but we know what your family thinks of everyone else. That we're below you, merely a chance at building a fortune.”

 

The woman behind Ms. Luthor cringed and her eyes darted to what I assumed was her boss. Blazing green eyes leveled on the man but she spoke calmly.

“A name does not make a person, I believe it says more about your character than mine if you believe otherwise.” She countered, holding her chin high as the man fumed she continued, “As for only wanting profit, as most people who know how to research before they speak know, a large portion of my  _ monthly _ profits is donated to charities. I think myself as an equal to all that I encounter. I do not wish to control anyone or thing. I care not about fame, or fortune. I want to help people, if I were to go bankrupt tomorrow I would still be satisfied with all I have done and would live life contently as most people do. As for you sure, I can only hope you spend less time badgering a stranger and perhaps evaluate your own actions.”

 

She finished and for a moment everyone was quiet. She had spoken quickly, clearly and with purpose. Nervous murmurs ran through the crowd until the man's ego exploded. His skin turning red hot. Suddenly I found myself shoving through the crowd. As the man stomped angrily towards Ms. Luthor, leaving ash footprints in his midst, I jumped in between them. 

 

_ “ _ _ Kehotan tuulen jumalatar, anna minulle apua _ _.”  _ I quickly chanted, shoving my palms out. 

 

With a cry of shock the man flew backwards around five feet. The crowd jumping out of the way. I lowered my hands and my eyes snapped up at the few cheers the echoed through the crowd. I squared my feet as he started to stand before a security guard rushed up and grabbed him. Cuffing him with magic dampening handcuffs. I sighed in relief as he was pulled away. The crowd slowly disperse and I turned nearly jumped when a voice behind me took me out of my daze.

 

-Lena-

 

“I could have taken care of myself.” I said matter of factly, the blonde jumped a bit and turned around with a cheeky grin. It was contagious and I felt my lips twitch as I got lost in baby blue eyes.

 

“I’m sure you could have, but everyone deserves to have someone stand up for them now and then.” The blonde beamed and I tried to calm my pulse as she extended her hand, “Hello Ms. Luthor, my name is Kara Danvers, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

I wearily shook her hand, “Call me Lena. I must say Ms. Danvers that could have been quite dangerous.” I said quirking an eyebrow.

 

She chuckled bashfully, “I honestly don’t know what came over me. I just felt the urge to help.” She said quietly, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

I laughed, “Well I suppose I’m thankful, I wouldn’t have been able to defend myself without a lawsuit after.” I said, frowning a bit at the thought.

 

“My pleasure, Lena.” Kara said happily.

 

I hummed into my smile before remembering something, “Also, what was the language you were speaking, it sounded like Estonian? Though not quite.”

 

“Oh, close, it was Finnish. I grew up there so it’s the easiest language for me to summon magic with. Though I’ve been speaking English for so long that I’m a bit rusty.” 

 

“Hm, intriguing.” I mused before realizing we were still standing outside and it was likely I would call upon unwanted attention soon. “Well Kara, I’m afraid I must be going.” I pause steadying my courage before pulling out a card with my personal cell number on it. Kara took it with a raised eyebrow before grinning as she read it,

 

“Let’s talk sometime, Kara Danvers.” I said with a smile that I dare say was bashful. Kara nodded excitedly and with that I walked past her and away. As I started my car I fought the urge to either squeal with excitement or be sick from nerves.

After going through a coffee shoppe drive through I decided to call it a day. Soon I was pulling into my garage and heading in through the door to the hall. It had been a crazy day, topped with the fact that I had given Kara my number. Just from or short meeting I could tell she was sweet, maybe a bit awkward. And gorgeous, bloody hell she was gorgeous. Biggest of all, she was the girl from my visions.

 

Later I sat typing away and running numbers for the mid-month analysis meeting. My eyes were beginning to cross as I started another row of numbers. My phone dinged and I groaned, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my face. I grabbed my phone and all the tiredness and grumbles fell away as I read the message.

_ Hey! It’s Kara! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kehotan tuulen jumalatar, anna minulle apua. - Rough translation: "I call upon the Goddess of wind, lend me your assistance."  
> Literal Translation: I urge the god of the wind, give me some help  
> (These were done with google translate so take them with a grain of salt)  
> Hoping to upload every Thursday or Friday!  
> Comments fuel me! Tell me what you think!  
> -follow me on tumblr for updates @artyafterdark-


	3. Dreams, Tea and the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go for tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, this chapters a bit rough, but I wanted to get some of their pasts in to help tie in canon happenings from the show  
> .  
> I also realized I need to fix the format for the last chapter because I lost all my italics in the last two

-Kara-

 

I was nervous to message her, but she had given me her number, so she wanted to talk right? So against the nerves in my stomach I clicked send. I locked my phone and turned it over. It was late and I wasn't expecting a reply, but almost immediately my phone chimed:

 

_ L: Hello Kara _

 

A smile spread across my face and I sat happily on the stiff couch.

 

_ K: I'm sorry if I woke you _

 

_ L: I'm always up late, witching hour and such _

 

_ K: Haha, interesting, cooking up any good spells? _

 

_ L: Maybe one to help me sleep, I'm only joking though, just always up late for work, hard to sleep these days. _

 

_ K: Trouble sleeping huh? Me too  _

 

_ L: Yea, a struggle of my bloodline _

 

_ K: Hm, I can relate to that, in a way _

 

_ L: Oh really? _

 

_ K: Yes, though I'd say that mess can wait until we've gotten to know each other better. _

 

_ L: I can agree with that also on my end, wouldn't want to scare you away haha _

 

_ K: What about lunch sometime, I'm new here, maybe you could show me the best spots _

 

_ L: I would like that, starting tomorrow, around noon? Would you like me to pick you up? _

 

_ K: That would be great, I think I live down the road from you actually, but I'll send you the address just in case _

 

_ L: Alright, I will pick you up tomorrow, 11:45am sharp. _

 

_ K: Looking forward to it :) _

 

I sigh, heading to my room as a goodnight message lights up my phone screen. I fall asleep excited for tomorrow's plans, happy to have made a friend already.

 

-Lena-

 

After setting my phone down I lay back and smile, it would be nice to have a friend, I could only hope that my family’s reputation wouldn’t ruin this. It had been a long time since I had gone out to do something with someone that wasn’t work related. I had bid farewell to my best friend Sam in Paris when I decided to move back to Ireland. I missed her and her daughter Ruby, they had become my family and it hurt to leave them. Though we all knew I had to do something and Sam understood that listening to my visions was the best thing for me to do.

 

I sighed and tried to relax into my bed, praying to the goddess that I would be able to sleep. Soon enough my eyes drifted shut as I was lulled into sleep.

 

_ The setting is different this time, normally it seems like a forest, but this time we're on the cliffs near my home. It starts out different this time too. I can see her fully, her blonde hair is shoulder length now, and her hand is fits perfectly in mine. She smiles at me slightly lopsided and I feel my heart melt. Then the air changes, things go blurry and we're running in fear. We're slipping on the cliffs, and the cloaked figure closes in, shoving her out of grip and down towards the sea. She screams my name, I shriek in fear. Of losing her, my love.  _

 

_ “Kara!” _

 

_ I jump. _

 

I wake up drenched and smelling of the sea. I groan against the soaked sheets, climbing out of them. Water drips drips from my hair, and runs down my calves and I slip slightly on the hardwood floor. I trek to the toilet and shed my night clothes. I step into the shower, washing the salt smell from my skin. It's been awhile since my visions or dreams had summoned something elemental. 

 

I inhaled the calming scent of the lavender soap that I was grateful I learned to make. I step out of the shower, drying off and wrapping myself and my hair in a towel. I head back to my room, checking my phone to see a message from Kara:

 

_ K: Hey, sorry its so early. Excited for today! And good morning haha _

 

_ L: Good morning Kara, no need to apologize _

 

I grabbed my robe, wrapping myself up before opening my window and quietly beginning a spell to dry my soaked mattress.

 

-Kara-

 

I pace nervously as I try and decide on what to wear. I grab a pair of dark jeans, slipping them on with a huff. Choosing a light green button up shirt, I quickly button it before plopping backwards on my bed. I had slept like rubbish last night. I kept have the same nightmare over and over again. Each time little things would change, or the scene would be clearer, but it always ended the same. I was shoved of a cliff, over and over again. Each time Lena's voice pierced my ears as she screamed my name and leaped after me.

 

I was dwelling on it when my phone dinged with a message from Lena saying she was on her way. Jumping up I put on my shoes and grabbed a jacket. Within a few minutes Lena honked and I rushed out climbing in the car. She smiled at me as I buckled up and she backed out of the drive. 

 

“Good morning, how was your night?” She asked, green eyes focused on the road.

 

“Might as well have been sleeping in a bin.” I said with a light laugh.

 

“That bad, huh?” She said glancing at me, “Can't say it was much better for me though.”

 

“Bad dreams?” I ask, before realizing that might be something she doesn't want to talk about.

 

She glanced sideways as if sensing my hesitation, “Hmm, something like that.”

 

Deciding not to question it I glance out the window as we entered the city, “Where we headin’, Lena?”

 

“A little hole in the wall cafe, sound good?” She answered as she parked the car.

 

-Lena-

 

We sat down in a corner booth away from prying eyes, we talked about mundane things, my work, her travels. The longer we sat though, the more we gradually dived into more personal things. I told her I moved because my visions told me to, and she sat patiently as I explained that on my true mothers side I come from a long line of witches and seers. She shrugged of my warnings of my family, saying she new what the news said but would rather get to know the real me. As the sun disappeared from the windows and the business died down I switched the subject to talking about her.

 

“So you travel a lot, but you mentioned also how important your family was, doesn’t that make traveling hard?” I inquired softly as I lifted the tea bag out of my cup.

 

“Yes, it was awful at first, but with my past I’ve always wanted to leave, to find answers and to find myself.” She said looking down into her cup absentmindedly.

 

“Your past? Forgive me if this is too personal.”

 

“No it’s fine. I’m half elf, changeling elf and half haltija. I was old enough when my mother sent me away that I didn’t change, or maybe the haltija blood wouldn’t allow it. But my adoptive mother took me in anyways. My tribe had been destroyed, I was sent with my families Dire Wolf, Krypto. The Danvers’ are a loving family but there's a part of me that is still looking for my tribe, and a part of me that has been searching for something to protect, I guess.” She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. 

 

“That makes since, on both ends, haltija are known for having someone they are attached to, to protect.” I said absently as she nodded in agreement. I paused before smiling, “Also, Krypto, as in the flower?”

 

She chuckled, “Aye, Kryptolillies, deadly to changelings. I was an angry child for the first few years. I didn’t want anything to do with the creature so I called her the name of my worst enemy. Jokes on me though, it’s all she answers too now.” 

 

I laughed and checked the time, realizing the shoppe was closing. We stood, and despite her protest I payed. “Would you like to go back to go back to my place for dinner?” I asked before realizing what I said. To my relief she smiled and nodded.

 

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel me  
> @ artyafterdark on tumblr  
> Next chapter, dinner and dreams


	4. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, so I kinda forgot I was writing this. This chapter has some gore in it so theres your warning. Hopefully Ill get back to a normal schedule with this.  
> I also didn't proof read this so RIP

-Kara- 

 

As we pulled up to Lena's house and climbed out of the car I could see her nerves bubble to the surface. Her calm demeanor still held, but she fiddled with the rings on her right hand, then her necklace. I ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit of my own, as we walk up the pavement to her house. 

 

“This place looks lovely Lena, how long have you lived here?” I asked as I looked around the neat yard, with bushes lining the walls either side of the door. When the wind would blow from the rear of the house I could catch a particularly earthy smell mixing in with the sea.

 

“I moved back about two years ago.” She replied as she unlocked the door and ushered me in before her.

 

“Moved back?” I asked as she led me to the living room. She gestured for me to sit where ever so I plopped lightly onto the couch before sighing, “Good gods your couch is more comfortable than my bed.”

 

She chuckled, “Poor dear, soak in the comfort while I start a kettle.” She said with a cheeky grin before.walking off. 

 

I smiled and looked around the room. The couch was a deep red colour with a matching loveseat and recliner on each side making a circle. The walls were a dark chestnut colour that made the room feel warm and cozy. White picture frames and a white and grey marble coffee table helped balance the dark colours. The floor was glossy redwood, and the curtains were black. A fireplace sat in the middle of the wall opposite of the couch. With a regretful sigh a forced myself to get up from the comfort of the couch, approaching the adjacent wall.

 

A majority of the larger frames had art in them, I admired them for a moment before turning to the photographs. A few were of Lena's store fronts, on opening days or when the greenery out front was changing due to season. A few pictures of Lena smiling with employees, and a framed news printing about the success and help towards charitable efforts her business had achieved. Though most of the photographs had the same two people in them.

 

A woman around Lena and I's age with long brown and a young girl, around fourteen maybe, with the same brown hair only sporting blue ends. There were multiple selfies and group photos of them. And a few of the other two alone. I bit down the bit of jealousy of the thought of this being Lena girlfriend. I was about to head back to the couch when a photo on the fireplace mantel caught my eye. It was flipped face down and shoved back. Hesitantly I lifted it up.

 

The glass was cracked but the picture was still visible. It was of young Lena, unmistakable with a long black braid and piercing green eyes. She was smiling broadly up at a man, her father maybe? And beside her with an equally bright smile, was a young Lex Luthor. 

 

I got a chill as I looked at this happy child, knowing what he had become. I was lost in thought as I heard Lena walk back in, setting cups down. I jump smacking my shoulder into the outcrop of the fireplace. I yelped in pain before looking up and holding the photo out, “Sorry Lena, I shouldn't have be been poking around.” I stammered apologetically.

 

She smiled, gently taking the photo and placing it back on the mantle. “It's okay Kara, I have nothing to hide.” She said before gesturing back to the couch, “Shall we sit?” 

 

We sat in silence for a moment while we stirred in our desired amounts of sugar and honey. “So who are they?” I asked casually gesturing to the photos as I sipped the too hot tea. 

 

“That's my best friend Sam and her daughter Ruby. They're the closest thing I have to a family.” She paused smiling at a picture, “You asked before what I meant by move back. In college I moved to France, its where I met same. It was painful to leave but my uh, instinct was telling me to come back here.”

 

I nodded, “I know how that feels.”

~~~

We talked for a while, choosing to ignore how late it was. We were soon giggling over the simplest things due to sleepiness. I told her about how much Alex and I used to fight as teenager's and she told me about how she and Sam had humiliated a group of boys in college after they cat called a group of touring high schoolers.

 

I was telling her a story of how Krypto had always managed to find me until I went overseas. How once he had barged into a mall and terrified the civilians as she bulldozed through them and tackled me. As I finished she laughed and laid her hand casually on my shoulder as the sound shook her. I laughed back until she suddenly gasped. 

 

Her hand tightened on my shoulder and I fought the urge to flinch away as her grip became painfully tight and her nails dug into my skin. Her head shot up and she looked at me, no, through me. Her expression was a mix of confusion and fear as her eyes began to glow. The whites and irises lit up, and her pupils went bright white too. I placed a hand on her shoulder, fighting panic.

 

“Lena, Lena can you hear me. It's Kara, come back to me.”

 

She let out a shuddering breath before screaming a long drawn out, “No!”. The fear in her voice shook me as her eyes lost their glow and fluttered closed. Her body went limp and I lunged to catch her, cradling her there on the floor.

 

-Lena-

 

_ I was running again, Kara’s hand in mine. I turn a corner in the woods only to find myself facing the cloaked figure. “Stay away from her!” I scream terrified yet furious. The figure lets out an awful laugh that morphs into a ear busting scream. Kara and I are forced to let go as we try and fail to protect our ears. The figure is upon me, I try to get a good look at them, but they're cast in shadow. They smack me to the side, knife like nails slicing my cheek. I push myself up to see Kara pinned to a tree by one of the monsters hands. The other strokes her cheek before slamming its dagger nails into her chest. I scream, the figure turns and I see it grin, Kara’s blood on its hand and face, then it vanishes.  _

 

_ I crawl to her, crying as she chokes on her own blood and looks at me with sad, betrayed eyes. “How could you let her get to me?” I shake my head about to ask what she's talking about when she starts to spasm and cough before going still. The light leaves her eyes, and I howl in agony as she dies in my arms. Again. _

 

I gasp awake to see that I'm cradled in surprisingly strong arms. Kara looks down at me, tears in her eyes. “Oh my gods, Lena! Lena are you okay?!”

 

I start to speak but instead burst into tears, throwing my arms around her. “Please don't leave me Kara. Not again.”

 

“O-okay,” she replies, slightly confused, but still her arms tighten around me. “I'm not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visions are discussed in the next chapter.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments fuel me, follow artyafterdark on tumblr for updates, art and shit posts

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me, constructive criticism is welcome  
> Follow artyafterdark on tumblr for updates, art and shitpost


End file.
